camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Shelby
Name: Shelby Shelby6.jpg Shelby5.jpg Shelby4.jpg Shelby3.jpg Shelby2.jpg Shelby1.jpg Shelby12.jpg Shelby11.png Shelby10.jpg Shelby9.jpg Shelby8.jpg Shelby7.jpg Gender: Female Species: '''Love Nymph '''Creator: '''Hathor '''Appearance: '''Check Pictures '''Personality: Shelby she a really nice girl, apart from when you say love is stuiped, then she will get a temper and have a 'cat fight' with you. She is protective of her friends and children of Hathor. Shelby is a smart girl and is a great person to ask for help when you need it. She has mode swings all the time so it's hard to know how she feels. Do NOT let her beauty fool you. Shelby is a tough fighter and will never back down. She will fight till the end for what is right and is always to steps ahead of her enemy. 'History: '''Hathor has always known that love has a tricky thing but humans started to leave the people they love and giving Hathor a head ache. One day she had a idea, to make a Love Nymph to keep some relationships stabel. She liked the idea and created a Love Nymph named Shelby, who would try to keep couples together. After working on some, Hathor sent Shelby to a high school. Not knowing why, she attaned the school as Shelby Smith. Shelby made a friend very quickly, the girl's name was Renee Brich and Shelby remembered Renee. She was the daughter of a person she helped find love. Shelby found it easy to talk to Renee somehow. When Hathor came to talk to Shelby, Hathor said that Renee was one of her children. Hathor tasked Shelby to protect Renee then bring her to a place called Camp Pyramid. Shelby promised she would do everything she could to protect Renee. Shelby became bestfriends with Renee. Shelby kept monsters away from Renee who never knew about them. Shelby became protective of Renee and not just because of the promise. One day when Renee was fiveteen, the two were attacked by Serpopards (AKA Long necks). Shelby saw them and took Renee running as fast as they can. When they were at the gates of Camp Pyramid the Serpopards were close behind them. Shelby told Renee to head inside. Renee want inside and was claimed by Hathor but ran outside and pushed Shelby into the boarders. Renee faced the monster but was killed. Hathor saw this and told Shelby that t was okay and that she should rest for a whiel at Camp. '''Powers: ' Passive #They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #They have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. #When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. (Shelby's Case, 14) Supplementary #They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished #They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains Traits #They can sense romance and love #They tend to be hopeless romantics #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #They tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. First Generation Love Nymphs #First generation love nymphs are more powerful than the second generation #When romances are stable, they can create love nymphs from them. They must be careful when doing this for when the romance dies, so does the nymph.They often create nymphs from married couples who they know will not get divorced. Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts (talk) 08:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC)